


Worried

by Alec_Bane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Tsukishima is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Kuroo...





	Worried

A/N: I hope you enjoy~  
Tsukishima was started to worry. Maybe he was getting sick. He felt fine... except every morning he threw up. It didn't take him that long to realize that there was a possibility that he could be pregnant.   
A few weeks ago Kuroo came over to help him through his heat. They fucked so much they ran out of condoms. Tsukishima mentally cursed himself.   
What was he going to do? He had to tell Kuroo, but how would the alpha react? Would he leave him? The thought actually scared the omega. He didn't want to lose Kuroo. He was already scared of losing the alpha, because of the whole long distance relationship thing. 

Kuroo was at college in Tokyo, but he would soon be graduating so he could move in with his boyfriend. Tsukishima and Kuroo have been dating for almost two years now, and Kuroo constantly showered the omega with love and affection; but still Tsukishima worried. Kuroo flirted with everyone when they went out... maybe the alpha did want someone else...

Tsukishima went out and bought a pregnancy test just to be sure. And yep, he definitely was pregnant. Tsukishima cried. All alone where no one could see.  
Later that night Tsukishima got a call from Kuroo. He considered letting it go to voicemail, but answered on the last ring.   
"Kei~" Kuroo said over the phone. "What took you so long to answer?"

"Sorry I was just doing something..." he lied. Kuroo frowned and turned serious. "Kei. What's wrong? And don't you dare try to tell me it's nothing," Kuroo said sternly.   
Don't you dare fucking cry. Tsukishima told himself as he bit his own lip. "I'm pregnant," he blurted out. He waited for what seemed like forever for Kuroo's response. "He-" Tsukishima started to ask hello when Kuroo finally said something.   
"Are you sure?" Kuroo asked and Tsukishima gritted his teeth. "Yes I'm fucking sure!" He snapped at his alpha.   
"Stay. I'm coming over right now." Kuroo said as went out to his car.

Kuroo sped over to Tsukishima's as fast as he could. He let himself in using the key Tsukishima gave him. When he got there the omega was buried in a nest he made. Kuroo sighed. He sat down across from the nest the omega made under the window.   
"Kei...?" Kuroo asked softly. 

"What? You came to break up with me in person?!" Tsukishima snapped. Kuroo's eyes went wide. "What? Why would you ever think that?!"  
Tsukishima stood up coming out from his nest. "Because you fucking flirt with everyone!" The omega exclaimed. Kuroo frowned.   
"I never meant anything by it..." he admitted. Tsukishima glared at him and crossed his arms. "But I'll stop. I was wrong to do it in the first place. I'm sorry Kei..." The alpha stood up.  
"What do you want to do about the baby?" Kuroo asked softly. "Do you want to get an ab-"  
"Of course not!" Tsukishima snapped. "I want to keep the baby and raise it with you!"   
Kuroo smiled. "...is that a proposal....?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Kuroo stepped forward and cupped the omega's face in his hands, and kissed the tears away. Tsukishima smiled and he felt truly loved by his alpha.   
"I'm stay the night. I'm not going anywhere," Kuroo said and softly kissed his omega. 

"You have class," Tsukishima said as he pulled away. Kuroo smirked. "Missing a day or two won't kill me," the alpha said. "Plus right now my baby needs me."  
Tsukishima smiled. Kuroo spent the night and the two fell asleep cuddling close. Tsukishima didn't doubt that Kuroo wanted to leave anymore. He came to the realization that if Kuroo really did want to leave he would have done it already. Oh, but Kuroo was going to pay for being such a flirt, he was going to have to take care of a pregnant Tsukishima. ( 


End file.
